Solo amigos
by Samanta-roth
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que de nada sirve querer si no eres correspondido. Duele aún más si aquella persona es tu mejor amigo y si sus labios pronuncian palabras que sin querer te lastiman "solo amigos."  A.U


Este es mi primer fic, los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **

Hay ocasiones en las que de nada sirve querer si no eres correspondido. Duele aún más si aquella persona es tu mejor amigo y si sus labios pronuncian palabras que sin querer te lastiman "solo amigos."

* * *

><p><strong>SOLO AMIGOS<strong>

"_Solo amigos… solo amigos… solo amigos" _Esa frase se repetía en mi mente desde hacía ya varios meses y me llevaba de regreso al día en que tus labios la pronunciaron.

Nos habíamos conocido en el colegio desde sexto grado, pero fue en octavo que te empecé a ver con otros ojos. Ya no eras solo mi compañero de clases o mi amigo; eras el chico que me gustaba. Tú, Dick Greyson eras el chico más lindo para mí, el más dulce y el que me hacía reír. Siempre fuiste de los populares, el chico alto, de cabello negro, con gafas oscuras -las cuales nunca te quitabas- y el más apuesto de todo el colegio. Nunca te hizo falta novia, de hecho tenías bastantes admiradoras, pero tus relaciones no duraban lo suficiente, -tal vez no eran la chica ideal- y tengo que admitir que me dolía verte con ellas. Pero como no ilusionarme contigo, si en ocasiones me sorprendías con tus dulces abrazos o me decías palabras que me hacían sonrojar. Y lo sé, solo lo hacías para molestarme y que nuestros amigos se dieran cuenta pero que tonta fui, éramos solo amigos.

Al terminar la secundaria decidiste estudiar en otra ciudad, lo cual me trajo sentimientos encontrados; alegría al pensar que podría olvidarte, pero tristeza al no saber cuándo te volvería a ver. Durante un año las cosas cambiaron, inicié mis estudios en Medicina y gané nuevos y muy valiosos amigos.

En un cambio de planes, regresaste y te inscribiste en mi universidad, estudiarías derecho. Nos acercamos de nuevo, nuestra amistad resurgió de las cenizas ya que durante el tiempo que estuvimos distanciados perdimos el contacto.

Por un instante creí haberte olvidado, lamentablemente el sentimiento volvía a molestarme y era aún más doloroso ya que mi mejor amiga, te había dejado totalmente hipnotizado. A pesar de esto nos veíamos con frecuencia ya que siendo nuestras carreras tan diferentes compartíamos una asignatura, voleibol y allí la conociste. Ella era una joven, alta, esbelta, de piel blanca con un precioso cabello rojizo y sus ojos verdes que resaltaban su belleza como dos esmeraldas. Y esa prueba de casi perfección ante mis ojos me hacía sentir ganas de morderme la lengua para soportar el enojo que sentía cuando los veía juntos. Y lo aceptaba, eran celos, pero es que siempre que estabas con ella yo era un cero a la izquierda. Ella, parecía ni siquiera saber usar el balón y tú amablemente le ayudabas, además, cuando conversábamos y ella estaba me ignoraban, así que si estaban juntos trataba de mantenerme al margen de la situación. En ocasiones te parecía extraño e intentabas hablarme, pero una sola mirada suya hacía que regresaras a sus brazos en menos de un minuto.

Aquella conversación surgió en una fecha especial para mí, mi cumpleaños. Ese día teníamos clase juntos y me recibiste con el mejor regalo que podía esperar de ti un fuerte y tierno abrazo y una felicitación. Kori no había asistido a clase y decidimos practicar juntos. Me sentía la chica más feliz del mundo por compartir esos pocos minutos contigo. Y es que no me consideraba la joven más bella, mi cabello azulado llegaba a mis hombros, era delgada y mi piel era muy pálida, además mi vida social estaba reducida a unos pocos pero valiosos amigos. Saliendo de clases me invitaste un helado como regalo de cumpleaños. Ya en aquel lugar y después de una larga conversación me hiciste una pregunta que no esperaba.

-Rae –Como me llamabas cariñosamente – ¿te gustaba alguien en el colegio? Es que nunca te conocí un novio.

-Ah? –No sabía que decirte. Así que trate de iniciar por lo simple –Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad –Me respondió mientras saboreaba su delicioso helado.

-Pues –Mi mente se debatía entre decirte o no, así que respondí –Derek, él fue el primer chico que me gustó.

-¿En serio Rae? Bueno, aunque lo suponía.

Lo siguiente lo pronuncie fijando mi mirada en el helado de chocolate frente a mí -Y tú Dick –pero no logro entender a que me refería.

-¿Yo qué? –Me preguntó inocente.

-Tú… también me gustabas –Lo había decidido y lo había dicho.

Y aunque sus ojos se encontraban escondidos en sus lentes oscuros sus facciones y su boca denotaban total sorpresa. Sé que no me miraba. Lo vi levantarse y caminar hacia el balcón de la heladería en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Yo… como… pero…-Me resultaba gracioso ver la manera en que reaccionó ante mis palabras y a la vez estaba demasiado avergonzada para decirle algo.

-Solo fue en el colegio… todo terminó… -Al fin capté su mirada de nuevo.

-Lo siento Rae… nunca me di cuenta –Chicos, eso creía, nunca se enteran de nada.

-Ya no importa Dick –Le afirmé.

-En serio lo siento Rae… siempre creí que éramos solo amigos.

Fue en ese instante en que mi mundo se detuvo, no valía la pena guardar esperanzas. Dick y yo éramos polos opuestos. Así que lo siguiente lo dije por inercia.

-No te preocupes, de hecho me gusta otro chico… Su nombre es Garth.

-¿En serio? Me alegra por ti Rae. –Y a pesar de lo que acababa de decirme sabía por su expresión que en su mente solo había espacio para mi confesión.

Pasaron muchos días en los que no lo veía por el contrario mi amiga era mi único contacto con él. Siempre me comentaba lo feliz que estaban pero en una de mis conversaciones con ella:

-Dick me contó lo que hablaste con él en tu cumpleaños.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Me asombraba demasiado escuchar aquello, no pensé que Dick se lo comentara.

-Sí, y se siente muy mal por no haberte correspondido y por no haberse dado cuenta.

-No importa Kori, fue hace tiempo, además tú sabes que ahora estoy saliendo con Garth. –Aunque la verdad mi mente y mi corazón no borraban a Dick.

-Si Rae, pero no deja de sentirse mal por no darse cuenta. Pero bueno no importa ya; tú estás con Garth y yo muy feliz con Dick. –Y no trataba de proteger su terreno solo me demostraba lo bien que se encontraban.

-Si yo también estoy muy feliz. –Respondí sin emoción alguna en mi voz.

Desde aquel día me prometí meter a Dick en un rincón del corazón donde no pudiera lastimarme. Trataba de solo tener los bonitos recuerdos de su amistad y de las palabras "solo amigos". Esa era la realidad, eso sería lo más cercano que lograría estar de él y de su corazón ahora y siempre.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado como también reviews. Hasta otra oportunidad<p>

Samanta-roth


End file.
